


A Broken Butterfly

by Duck_Paw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers - Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Paw/pseuds/Duck_Paw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of Frisk's journey through the Underground. Frisk is a female in this version. Throughout the story she is experiencing slight depression, and a mysterious presence is watching.  Always watching, always judging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be like a mini preface :)

I shivered as the cold drops of rain splashed onto my skin, soaking through my clothing and chilling my bones. Crossing my arms around my legs I felt myself curl up into a ball. Taking a moment I looked out in front of me to see how far I had come. My slow assent up the mountain had proved to be more than I thought. My inactivity over the summer had finally caught up to me. I sat like that for several minutes watching small cars in the distance retreat to their homes. Buildings' slowly light up as the sun started it's slow retreat. 

Sighing I watched my breath puff in front of me in the freezing air. Slowly I stood up from my perch on a small cliff edge. The wobbly feeling returning to my legs as I continued my trek up the winding trail.

I didn't pretend to understand why I had decided to do this. I didn't pretend to understand why I got upset so easily, why I had said such hurtful things. I didn't pretend to understand why I had run away. 

I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as I continued walking, only the constant sound of the pattering rain and my footsteps echoed around me. I tried to look around me, to take in every moment of nature around me as if it was my last. The red dirt beneath my feet turned into angry muddy brown. The trees jutted off sides of the cliff determined to thrive where nothing should. Long wild grass lined the winding trail that had been carved into the side of the mountain, tickling my ankles as I walked. Boulders and rocks were sprinkled here and there, slowly being painted by the sky's cold tears.

Then I knew I was there. To the place I hadn't even realized I was going to. A small brown poorly kept sign greeted me reading, "Trail closed".

I took a quick look around me to make sure no prying eyes were watching me. It was a silly gesture, but I couldn't rid myself of the feeling I was being watched. Ignoring the warnings in my head, I felt my feet continue past the sign. The trail was not maintained in this section of the mountain. The terrain was jagged and uneven causing pain to flash in my ankles as my weight distributed strangely onto my feet. The wilderness slowly overtaking what little semblance of a path remained.

My breathing became labored as I slowly pressed forward into a small thick of woods. My body started to warm up from the difficulty of the hike. The rain felt nice against the flushing of my cheeks. 

I knew the stories, I heard the gossip, the suspicious whispers.

The trail had been closed almost since it opened. Rumor was that anyone who found themselves on the trail disappeared. Forever cursed to haunt the mountain. To wander aimlessly for all eternity. Lost. Afraid. Alone.

I wasn't sure where such idiotic thinking came from, but I didn't care. I was determined to beat the stories, to erase the doubt.

But part of me…a small part.

Hoped it was true. 

 

\------

 

The wind had picked up, the steady rain had turned into an all-out storm. The sun's warming rays were now long gone. Thunder laughed in the distance as it taunted me with its presence growing ever closer.

Why had I been so stupid? I should have turned around as soon as the rain started, but for some reason the stubbornness inside of me pushed me forward refusing to look back.

I was an idiot to be hiking alone at night, let alone in a thunderstorm.

I felt my pace increase as my thoughts turned dark. Why did I care?

My legs started to burn from the increased activity, but I loved the burn. I wanted to feel more of it, I pushed myself a bit harder and started running.

The trail was already difficult enough without trying to run. My mind tried to keep up with calculating where my footing should be, but it wasn't fast enough. I felt my body start flying forward as I tripped over a fallen branch. Terror shot through my body as I realized that I was falling into a dark hole in the mountain. Reaching out anywhere I could, my hands clawed desperately.

I felt my blood rush to my feet as I stopped. My hand desperately clung to a root sticking out the side of the hole. I blinked letting my eyes adjust to see I was dangling above a rather large cavern hidden under the mountainside. But I knew I had little time, and I had to work fast. The root was slowly slipping out of my hands. As I began to pull myself up determined to try and climb out of the strange hole.

A warm presence wrapped itself around me, numbing my muscles. Thoughts whispered in my head. A part of me…a small part asked why was I struggling? This is what I wanted. 

I felt my fingers slowly release the root. I felt myself let go, opting to let the beautiful numb abyss take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction! I haven't written out the whole story so the tags/relationships might change...if I can change them haha!
> 
> I have some plans on how I want the story to go though, so don't worry :)
> 
> Also if you guys want more leave a comment :D


	2. Waking Up

Darkness.

It was like gentle waves as it surrounded me, slowly engulfing me. The thick air was so difficult to breath. My movements felt like molasses as I tried to breach the surface. It felt like a heavy weight brought me down.

Swirling dabs of color swam around me. Slowly fading in and out, zigzags moved here and there. My head spinning from it all--

Well, maybe it was the fact I had stopped breathing.

It was easier this way.

It would be just so easy to let myself float away in the darkness. To leave my fate to the wind.

_Pathetic._

A single thought burst through the ocean of black. Like a beacon of light it wove its way to me.

My eyes fluttered open. My vision darkened by the bed of flowers I was lying face down in. My heart squeezed in a panic as my lungs screamed for air. Rolling over I felt coughs of relief take over me as my lungs couldn't seem to get enough oxygen in my body. Pain flashed through my eyes as the sudden harshness of light washed over me.

A small trickle of light seeped in from the opening I fell through before. Stalactites peppered the ceiling of the cavern, becoming smaller and smaller the farther they were. I felt surprised not knowing before how big the cavern was. However, even down hear I could hear the slight chipping of birds from above.

I quickly sat up. The world started to spin around me, and my vision started to dim. My head suddenly feeling so heavy fell back. Taking a few breaths, I attempted again to sit up. This time I took it slowly. Carefully I lifted myself up into a sitting position my legs stretched out in front of me.

Strangely, part of the cavern floor was covered in grass, a bed of golden flowers in the center. I smiled as I felt the flowers tickling my legs. Calmly, I pluck one of the flowers smelling it. It didn't seem to have much of a scent, chuckling I thought to myself not many flowers did.

Lazily I laid the flower down back into the bed, and started moving to stand up.

I felt my face contort in pain. I didn't know if it was from the realization that bruises and cuts lined my body or perhaps it was the fact I couldn't feel part of my right leg.

Curiously, I pulled my jeans up to my knee and placed my hand against the skin. It radiated with warmth as I touched it, but the cool embrace of my hand never came. It was an odd feeling. Like when the dentist numbs your mouth and you touch your lip. Feeling goosebumps rise on my skin I felt down my leg to see where it stopped.

I traced a rather alarming circle around the front of my leg. I had feeling in the back of my calf, but most of the front of my leg from my knee down to my ankle no longer felt anything. Slowly and carefully I stood on my left leg cautiously putting weight on the right. I found that I was able to stand okay, whatever had happened my leg wasn't broken at the very least.

Take a small inventory of myself, I found that besides my leg, and a few cuts and bruises I had miraculously survived the fall with little to no injuries. My clothes, however I sighed weren't going to last another wearing at this point. I let out an audible groan as I realized my socks were still drenched from last night.

'Great, just great.' I grumbled to myself.

As if on cue I found myself brought back to reality.

Thoughts flew in my brain worry crippled me as I just stood.

'What should I do? Where should I go? How do I get out?' questions circled endlessly in my head. I stood there for what felt like an eternity just staring farther into the cavern not knowing what to do. Part of me just wanted to give up, to hope I would wake up in my bed like nothing happened.

But I knew. There was nothing to do but go forward.

My eyes having properly adjusted I looked around the cavern. Maybe I would get lucky and find a way out without having to climb. Taking a deep breath I walked to the end of the cavern curiously finding a hallway. My goosebumps returned as I walked shakily down it in silence, turning into an empty doorway. The next room in the cave was completely dark except a small spotlight of sun in the center highlighting a single flower.

Shrugging without concern I kept walking towards the door to the next room.

"Howdy!"

A foreign voice echoed throughout the room.

I looked around in fear searching the corners of the cave carefully. Finding nothing my eyes finally rested on the sunflower.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I saw the flower looking right back at me.


	3. A Newfound Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the lack of an update recently! Work has been crazy! Haha! Anyway I finally was able to sit down and write a little something :)

'This was it. I was dead. Flowers don't talk, and flowers certainly don't have faces. I'm losing it.' I thought to myself.

The flower however, happy as could be continued with his little spiel. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" the flower --erm Flowey -- said. His voice was like an early radio sports' caster, "Hmmm. You're new to the Underground, aren' tcha,"

I didn't know whether I should be embarrassed that even a flower was judging my life choices, or worried about if I was in a comma dream. I tried to calculate in my head how far I had fallen last night when an odd smile grew on Flowey's face.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do,"

"Uh, what?" I asked, but I sensed I was a little late to the party. With that I felt my heart skip a beat as I felt an odd sensation in my chest. I looked down, my face fell in terror as I realized something was literally being pulled out of my chest.

On cue a heart shaped gem floated out in front of me as if being pulled by an invisible string. I shrieked in terror, trying to push the heart back in. However, I was surprised to find my hand went right through it.

The flower unable to contain it's laughter smiled sweetly and patiently at me. "See that? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV," Flowey smiled meekly at me. His eyebrows furrowed and his words were quiet as if not to scare me.

I nodded weakly in response, I didn't understand what was happening. But I was grateful this little creature was trying to help me -- even if I was insane.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" sticking his tongue out at me and winking a small surge of energy appeared around Flowey. Soon several more lined up above him.

I eyed the whirling little energy storms carefully. My worry growing by the second, would this hurt?

As if sensing my worry Flowey nodded at me, "Don't worry, think of it like a friendliness pellet! Try to collect as many as you can!"

I nodded determined to do as Flowey instructed. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to help me. Giggling I realized I was sitting here trying to determine a flower's character.

As if sensing my anxiety starting to fade he laughed to. Slowly and carefully he sent them towards me. I cautiously lined myself up with one when a familiar warm presence surrounded me. I felt my body being shifted away. The ball of energy flying past me.

"Hey buddy, you missed them." Flowey held a unimpressed smile as his eyes narrowed at me, "Let's try again, okay?"

Without warning the "pellets" reappeared and were launched at me again.

I wanted to do as the flower asked. I knew he only wanted to help me, but a part of me…a small part. Told me to move away.

As soon as I did the entire mood changed.

My heart thumped as I met Flowey's eyes. His chilly glare surprising me, "Is this a joke? Are you **braindead**?"

I winced at his harshness. His face contorting into a hellish demonic mockery of what it once was. " **You just wanted to see me suffer,** " Flowey yelled his voice matching that of his demonic face, " **D I E.** "

Pellets circled around slowly moving in towards me. My heart was like a drum as my lungs seized up. His hellish laughter echoing through my head. I felt my legs give way as I fell onto my knees accepting my fate.

I closed my eyes waiting for what I could only assume was to be a horrid and painful end.

…

But nothing happened, I opened my eyes to see a surprised flower get thrown asunder by a terrible goat creature. Turning towards me its eyes searched me up and down. Concern grew in its eyes as it whispered softly, "Ah, do not be afraid, my child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed our little Flowey encounter :)
> 
> I won't be able to update on any semblance of a regular schedule, sorry! However, don't worry I am not planning on abandoning this project! I will try to update it at least twice a week :)


	4. A Quiet Onlooker

Soon I found myself being led around a maze within the mountain by a giant two legged goat woman --er named Toriel.

'What is my life?' I wondered quietly to myself as the goat woman explained puzzles to me.

"When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight." Toriel explained, her voice bringing me back to reality, "Practice talking to the dummy."

Feeling my eyebrow raise in confusion I saw a dummy sitting ahead of me. Quietly I walked up to it.

_Pathetic._

The thought rang through me for the second time, but this time -- I felt chills climb up my back -- this time I realized, it wasn't my thought.

Gasping I turned towards Toriel who, of course not knowing what had happened, gave me an encouraging smile and thumbs up.

_Who -- Who are -- Who is…_ I thought to myself as if expecting an answer.

_Well howdy there. Partner._ A small echo answered.

Toriel looking at me patiently smiled and pointed back towards the dummy. "Oh don't worry sweetie! I understand it's hard to talk to new people sometimes. Try asking about its day. That's always a good way to start the conversation," she said, trying to advise me on how to start.

Turning back towards the dummy I just felt myself go on autopilot as I internally freaked out.

"Uh, how has you day been going dummy? Or, er. Is that rude? To call you dummy I mean. Oh, I'm sorry I did it again! Forgive me! Would you prefer I call you by something else. Oh gosh I'm rambling now aren't I. Um, don't feel pressured to answer. My day has been okay-- well I mean I just woke up here and I'm not really sure if I'm really awake but…" I babbled on slowly getting quieter and quieter until I just stopped.

The dummy didn't seem much for conversation.

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment as I turned towards Toriel, my face down.

Toriel however seemed happy, "Ah, very good! Don't worry I'll write you out a list of conversation topics for next time! Ooo I know all kinds of ice breakers! Oh I am getting excited just thinking about it," without waiting she sauntered on to the next room leaving me alone.

Staring blankly at the dummy I felt _her_ judgement all around me, but she said nothing. Content to just watch my progress as I walked to the next room.

Toriel lagged a bit waiting for me as she continued walking around. Although the combination of her excitement and longer legs still had me working to keep up. I tried to pay attention and keep up, but I found myself searching the corners of my mind. I was looking for _her_. However whenever I thought I was getting close I just found myself hitting a wall.

Toriel called out to me as she went into a series of corners. Jogging a bit to catch up I came face to face with a frog.

My soul was pleasantly floating in front of me. The glow of the heart cast a rather inhuman ruby light on everything.

I took a deep breath trying to think of something to say to it.

_Do you really believe conversation will stop your enemies?_ The echo asked.

_What?_

Receiving no answer I tried again, _Who are you? What is going on? How are you in my head?_

Distracted, my arm reached out in front of me and clutched onto the frog's throat. Mechanically my head tilted to one side as my eyes examined the frog's bright vibrant color change to a sick pale one. The pressure building in my hand until a handful of dust was all that remained of the frog.

As if released from a trance I fell to my knees.Tears welded up in my eyes at what had just happened. Staring at the dust in my hand goosebumps rose on my skin, my heart racing.

I wasn't the one who did that.

Turning around Toriel came and grabbed my hand, "Your hand is covered in dirt." Her gaze locked with mine. My face fell in hot shame, but Toriel ruffled my hair affectionately, "Oh, did you trip? Don't worry we will get you all fixed up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did Chara in the style of "The Host" 
> 
> I hope you guys like it 
> 
> So excited for the next chapter :)


	5. The Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys there is a bit of a spacing issue on this chapter, and I tried to fix it but to no avail.
> 
> However, I do think the chapter is still readable! Enjoy :)

I sat there for such a long time. Just sitting against the column. Chara -- she had finally begrudgingly told me -- grumbling at me. After several minutes of tracing the white column I finally just asked her.

 

_Why?_

_What?_

_Why did you -- Why did you k-kill the frog?_

_You're still hung up on that?_ She said her impatience seeping out.

_Why._

_Because, it was in our way. What does it matter? It's a monster. You need to get that into your thick skull._

"Ayyyyy" I said aloud, doing finger guns.

A loud groan resonated within my head.

_Someone doesn't appreciate a joke._ I taunted, smirking.

_Why are we sitting here wasting our time with nonsense. Let's go._

_No she told me to wait here so that's what I am doing._

_She's not coming back. Stop wasting our time and just move on through the ruins._

_She told me to wait here and she will come back. I trust her._

_And if she told you to jump off a bridge would you?_

_She'll be back._

 

We waited for what felt like hours as I mindlessly picked at my surroundings. I drew little designs into the dirt around me as I sat. But nobody came.

 

Eventually I caved to Chara's demands and crept out further into the ruins. After all it couldn't hurt to just take a look I reasoned. Excitement poured out of me as I started exploring the room, taking a moment to appreciate a rather oddly placed pile of leaves.

 

Chara however, was very impatient.

 

We didn't stay long. 

 

As we walked in silence, I again found myself face to face with a familiar sad face. A ribbit echoing against the cave walls.

 

When this second frog approached me I knew I couldn't let Chara repeat my last mistakes. This was my second chance, I wasn't going to mess it up. I stood my ground trying to talk with the frog.

 

"Uh, hello there. How has your day been going?" I questioned hesitantly.

 

Snickers filled the back of my head. _Oh my gosh, did you just talk to a frog? This is too funny. Here let's wait and see what he says back._

 

_Shut up Chara…_ I whispered, heat growing on my cheeks.

 

Tilting its head in confusion the frog simply jumped trying to grab at my soul.  I jumped to the side-- slipping a little from the surprise.

 

"Erm, my name is Frisk." I smiled introducing myself.

 

Surely if a flower could talk, so could this frog. Right?

 

The Frog just leaped up again.

 

_Welp. It's as stupid as it looks._ Chara giggled.

 

_Just because the frog doesn't understand doesn't mean that it's stupid._

 

_I wasn't talking about the frog._

 

I gritted my teeth trying to focus on the fight rather than Chara.

 

_Go ahead. Chat away, I'm sure he'll leave of boredom. I know I want to._ Chara sighed.

 

Trying to think of a way to quiet Chara I didn't see the mass of flies zoning in on my soul. This time I wasn't so quick.

 

I could feel the pang in my heart as each individual fly ran into my "soul". I felt myself shiver as a sudden numbness took over my body. My head felt clammy and sweat poured from every pore of my body. Hugging my chest I felt searing heat scald across my rib cage as blood raced to aid the pain in my chest.

 

I stared at the slowly darkening heart in wonder, finally comprehending just what all I had gotten myself into.

 

A rather devilish ribbit sounded as the frog leaped for my heart. I felt an intense pain in my chest as I screamed failing down to my knees. I felt myself gasp for air as my chest squeezed in panic. My lungs burning. Actually it felt like everything was burning/b/.

 

I tried to scream but I couldn't hear anything all I could hear was the blood rushing in my ear. I wanted to grab at my skin, to tear it all off. I thought maybe, maybe that would make it stop. However, a crushing weight held me down. It forced all the air out of my lungs.

 

Then as fast as it had all happened I felt a strange calm fall over me as darkness, my old friend, took over.

 

Chara, pretending to wipe away imaginary tears from her eyes, chuckled. _Did you…Did a Froggit just kill you. Haha! This is going to be one hell of a ride, Partner!_

 

_Uh…what? What do you mean kill me? Chara what is going on?_ I looked around panicked, but could see nothing.

 

After a moment a harsh white light glowed in front of me.

 

[Load] [Reset]

 

_What in the actual fuck._ I whispered.

 

I expected Chara to chime in, but as I looked into the darkness I saw in the distance a small bed with a cloudy figure sitting in it. A shadow knelt by the bed whispering words I could barely hear.

 

"You cannot…just yet…"

 

The light grew more intense and as I looked back over the words reading "load" were shaking.

 

I blinked rapidly to find myself back in the pile of leaves I had previously dived into.

 

"Um…What. The. Fuck."

 

 

\----

 

 

"Season's greetings and salutations friend!" I stammered

 

The frog just croaked and sent a wave of attacks at me. Dodging them was easy enough, but I knew I couldn't stay here all day.

 

I heard laughter in the back of the head as Chara mocked me.

 

_You realize that if I die, so do you._ I whispered quietly.

 

_I could watch you die a thousand times. It doesn't cease to amaze me how utterly pathetic you are. If you can't beat this monster how will you beat the others._

 

_A frog isn't a monster Chara. Frankly I don't appreciate --_ then something clicked in my head -- _Others?_

 

_You didn't think it was as simple as walk through a few puzzles, see a few frogs then you're home free did you? You're even more ignorant then I thought._

 

_…_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_Just do it already. I'm sick of looking at it._ Chara grumbled, seemingly not able to watch me die more than a few times before an unrelenting amount of complaints were piled up at me.

 

As another wave of attacks sped towards me I felt tears prickle at my eyes.  I didn't want to do this, but who was I kidding. Toriel was wrong, and she sure wasn't going to come to my aid either. The frog wasn't taking my conversation seriously, even if he could understand me I doubt it would change the situation.

 

But, I felt a wave of nausea hit me at the thought of even touching the frog. An annoyed sigh came from the corners of my mind.

 

_I have to do everything around here. Useless. Here let me just do it._ Chara grumbled. I imagined if she could she would be rolling her eyes.

 

_But…how?_ I questioned.

 

_Just relax, it will all be over soon._

 

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I tried to relax. Then, a warm embrace stretched over my muscles as Chara slid into control. I felt her guiding movements as she persuaded my body on what to do.

 

Just as she said it was over within seconds. Perhaps it was almost more compassionate this way. Rather than torturing the monsters with my sloppy execution Chara could do it with expert precision.

 

As I walked through the ruins it continued like this. Whenever something would find its way to me I would let Chara take the reins. She told me this was necessary for our survival. After all we were only defending ourselves, nothing wrong with that. But as we went farther into the ruins it felt like we got lost rather often, always find a reason to run into another fight.


	6. Snail Lesson

My eyes were sore when I woke up. They felt weird and puffy. My vision was foggy, blinking to clear my sight I remembered. I had cried myself to sleep last night.

 

While I knew Chara was right, and we were only defending ourselves I couldn't stop from feeling _them._ I could feel their dust lining the webbing between my fingers. I could see the terror in their eyes as Chara had taken away their last moments. I could hear their soul crushing cries as life was ripped from their bodies.

 

 _You're such a wuss. Grow up Frisk._ Chara yawned. Evidently awoken by my panic.

 

 _How can you be so calm about the whole thing?_ I asked, somewhat amazed by her strength.

 

_They're just pests who need to be shown how things are done._

 

_What?_

 

Rolling her nonexistent eyes, she huffed _, Just think of it like a spider. Didn't you kill spiders when you were at home?_

 

_Well. No, I always took the spider outside._

 

_Why of all the humans am I stuck with you?_

 

The silence pierced us as I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. I didn't know why we were stuck together. I know Chara didn't ask for this, but did she have to be so snide all the time?

 

However, I felt embarrassed over that thought. I couldn't blame her for being so mad all the time. After all, at least I was still in my own skin and had control over my life. I had no clue what had happened to Chara's body, or how scary it must have been waking up in someone else's body with no control.

 

Neither of us knew how this had happened or how long we would be stuck together. What happened to her when she left? What if she was cursed to stay with me forever. Unable to live her own life, make her own choices, to ever really be alone.

 

Sighing, I moved my arm to cover my eyes as I tried to let myself drift back to sleep, when a thought came to me. I didn't really even know anything about Chara from before she was with me. All I knew was that she showed up after I fell…

 

_Chara…?_

 

_What._

 

_Are--are you human?_

 

I heard loud laughter echo throughout my skull _. What kind of question is that?_

 

_I was-I was just wondering because. Because. Well you, don't seem to like humans -- or well anything I guess._

 

_You're right, I don't._

 

And with that Chara retreated to the corner of my mind. I tried to get at her, to try and talk to her more. But I just found myself hitting a wall. I didn't know how she had done it, but even in my own mind she was stronger than me.

 

Deciding to actually look around the room I had been sleeping in I realized I was sleeping in a child's room.  Stretching I heard my bones crack I sighed contently. It was the room I would have loved to have a child.

 

A box overflowing with toys and fun things sat at the end of the bed. A Huge rug sat in the middle of the room ready to be transformed into anything the imagination could mold it into. A rather intimidating wardrobe sat next to the bed, beautiful engravings were carved into the sides of it. A bookshelf stood next to the wardrobe, lined with books awaiting to transport the reader to faraway places.

 

Stretching one last time for good measure I stood up and walked up to the giant wardrobe. Taking a look inside, I was surprised to see it was well stocked in all sizes. Stripping down, I hoped no one would mind if I borrowed some clean clothing. Shrugging on the first shirt and pair of pants in my size I examined myself in a nearby mirror. Besides the absolute mess of hair pilled on my head I felt decent.

 

_Stripes?_

 

 _Hmm?_ I questioned, surprised by Chara's outburst.

 

_Guess she hasn't changed much._

 

Trying to pry further I found myself again stopped by a wall. Annoyed, I turned to examine the room some more and found there were some drawers with a hairbrush sitting on top. Taking advantage of the situation I quickly fixed myself up and wandered out of the room noting a drawing tacked to the wall.

 

Whose room was I in? Shaking my head I looked down just in time to see a plate of pie sitting on the floor. Quickly I stepped around it squatting down to inspect it.

 

I vaguely remembered Toriel asking about flavors yesterday, was this what she was doing? Taking the piece of pie with me I finally wandered out of the room, finding myself in a nicely kept hallway. Flowers and plants lined the hallway. Walking into what I assumed to be a common area I soon found myself standing in front of Toriel. She was happily reading a book next to a fireplace. Taking a moment to finish her page she looked up at me and turned the page smiling sweetly, "Feel free to look around and make yourself at home."

 

I smiled walking into a kitchen. Looking into the comfy space I started examining all the objects I could. The pie Toriel had cooked still set out to cool. I felt too intimidated to take another slice though. An adorable little towel was draped on the over. I took a moment to appreciate it before my stomach growled a bit.

 

Feeling a little hungry, I opened the fridge looking through it carefully. However, nothing really called out to me. Opening anything around me, I continued looking for something to snack on.

 

Opening a drawer I found the silverware, curiously all the knife slots were empty.

 

 _Where are the knives?_ Chara wondered to herself.

 

Raising my eyebrow I closed the drawer my eyes resting on a salt shaker.

 

My senses suddenly and completely overwhelmed.

 

 

\---

 

_I sat hugging my legs to my chest as I sighed, staring out at the glowing water in front of me. The teal color sending an odd hue to reflect on anything nearby. Cattails sprung out of the water reaching up towards the ceiling of the cave as if trying to grab hold._

 

_Small giggles echoed next to me as tiny white feet sat down. Little toes wriggling themselves into the sand._

 

_Rolling my eyes I huffed out a sigh, I hated that laugh. It was the bane of my existence. I just wanted to snuff it out, remove it from the universe._

 

_I settled for stretching out my leg into the water. It's warmth surprising me for a moment._

 

_"Man, I can't wait to go swimming. Waterfall is my favorite, it's just so beautiful here. And the flowers --"_

 

_"Can't you just be quiet. Your voice is giving me a headache." I said rubbing my temples._

 

_"Oh uh, sure Chara." the voice whispered, the squirming toes stopping their movement._

 

_A beautiful silence finally descended upon us as I watched out across the water carefully. Black lily pads slowly floated here and there contrasting with the slowly moving water. Flowers echoing in the distance. Small bugs buzzing here and there around the water and --_

 

_I felt disgust worm onto my face as a cold substance trailed on my hand. Snapping my head to look at the instigator I watched as a snail quietly moved across my hand. I felt my nose wrinkle as I saw the teal slime it left behind, matching the color of everything else around here._

 

_Picking it up, my eyes narrowed in on it. Thoughts bubbling in my head._

 

_"Oh, there you two are. Hope you're ready for your lesson!" A familiar voice padded behind us interrupting me._

 

\---

 

 

The world blurred around me as if it could wash away any moment like the waves of the pond I sat in. Suddenly I felt myself comeback to reality all at once. My breath came out ragged as I doubled over as if I had been hit in the stomach.

 

 _What was that?_ I asked already knowing the answer.

 

Chara didn't answer me.

 

Looking at the salt I wondered why that had triggered Chara's memory.

 

 _Who says you need a field trip to learn things. Sometimes biology is best done in a lab. Where your experiments' can't escape from you._ Chara said, a grin in her voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was confused, the middle italic section is a memory from Chara's past when she was in the Underground before.


End file.
